knights_vs_dragonsfandomcom-20200213-history
Raegrera
Raegrera 'is a continent that serves as the setting of ''KvD: Swords of Fate. It extends to lands far to the north and west of the territories explored in Birthright Inferno, Conquest Victory, and Revelation Destiny, and is home to many Beroc nations and Valenci tribes. In the Before Legends Awakening DLC mission, Sokara reveals that both Hotaru and Novania are well-known and considered mythical kingdoms to Delyra and its inhabitants. List of Beorc Nations Hotaru The '''Kingdom of Hotaru is a nation on the eastern half of the continent founded by the followers of the Light Dragon. It is ruled by a king descended from those humans who were gifted the Light Dragon's ichor, and thus the ability to wield the Dragon's Fang, and its capital is Boltangate Castle. Hotaru benefits from a mild climate and plentiful food, causing it to be the subject of aggression from its rival, Novania. Novania The Kingdom of Novania is a nation on the western half of the continent founded by the followers of the Mechon Dragon. It is ruled by a king descended from those humans who were gifted the Mechon Dragon's ichor, and thus the ability to wield the Dragon's Fang, and its capital is Stormvalley. Novania suffers from a cold climate and food shortages, causing it to envy its more fertile rival, Hotaru. Valia The Kingdom of Valia is a hidden nation that can only be reached through the Bottomless Canyon that divides Hotaru and Novania, along with a small lake in Conquest Victory. It was ruled by a king before the dragon Atheros overthrew the rightful ruler and named himself god-king of Valia. Due to a powerful curse crafted by Atheros, no one may speak of Valia outside of its borders without immediately dying, and its soldiers appear to others as nearly-invisible apparitions wreathed in purple flames. The Valence Nations Aerofela (The Phoenix Tribe) A modern village that inhabits a vast desert located southwest of Hotaru. It has an ancient story behind the Legendary Fire Sage when he first ruled Aerofela. The citizens of Aerofela worship the phoenix of divine flames, Astra and a pay a tribute to the Wyvern Peak Tower. Senune (The Wolf Tribe) inhabits one of the coldest regions north of Novania and Cruzen, in the midst of a northern mountain range. The tribe was once autonomous despite existing within Novanian and Cruzenian territory, but in recent years they have had much of that independence stripped away from them and have begun to resent independently by increasingly oppressive rule. Inax (The Wildcat Tribe) The Wildcat Tribe are a race of shapeshifting Wildcats who inhabit the secluded Snow Summit Socialistica Leopardis in the southern Novanian mountains. Few outsiders know of their existence. Aekoa (The Eagle Tribe) The Eagle Tribe inhabits an arid, mountainous region south of the Hotarian heartland. The tribe is autonomous and friendly to Hotaru. Xephuan (The Red Dagger Tribe) Settled into the sky islands just southeast of Hotaru, Xephuan is home to Pegasi and Kinshi. The tribe is autonomous to Aekoa and Hotaru. Cruzen (The Lizard Tribe) The Cruzenian Lacertas are a race of shapeshifting humaniod lizards who inhabit Mount Tokage in southern Novania. Outsiders usually avoid their village, both because of the difficulty of traversing the mountain and the Lacerta's reputation for hostility. It is ruled by King Tokage. Trivia * The map of Raegrera is an inspirational map to the Fates Continent ''from ''Fire Emblem: Fates. Gallery Category:Locations